Penny Thoughts
by webdlfan
Summary: After a long day at work, Lindsay gets roped into joining Danny and his extended male family at the table for a little family black jack. D/L obviously ... just a little one shot.


After a long day at work, Lindsay gets roped into playing black jack with Danny's family ... came to me while I was "brain draining" with a few rounds cards at ... :p.

_By the way, as usual, I do not own or really have any say in the following characters. But I'm glad you stopped by to read and have to say that I am so thankful for the reviews. They're really fun._

* * *

_Penny Thoughts_

Danny had long stopped playing Black Jack and had simply sat and watched Lindsay take on his cousins and uncles. It was a family ritual that his uncle Linus preferred. On his birthday, the family gathered late into the night, but instead of cake and candles, they pulled out a new deck of cards. Betting pennies under the watchful eyes of both mama Messers—a task passed down from Danny's grandmother.

The rules under the mama's were simple. Watch the language, take the cigars out to the fire escape, and remember that you were playing against family.

Which meant they played for pennies.

The men were known for betting much more when their wives weren't around. Still, they took it seriously. One wouldn't have thought they would with piles of spare change on the table.

Lindsay had held her ground for more than an hour, taking his father out in the process. Still, that left his two uncles and several of his cousins. It might have been him, if he didn't know better than to bet against his country girl.

She had a mind that knew her cards, and a wit that could take on his family.

So when she _hit_ on an 18, he knew she was done in. She knew better and usually played better. He pushed back and stretched.

"All right, Montana," he said even as his uncle Julius protested. "It's time to take you home."

"Ah, come on Danny-boy. You're girl's just getting us warmed up."

"We've both got work tomorrow," he took Lindsay's hand as she stood up.

"Getting to be a grandfather," his uncle Linus proclaimed. "Can't play with the _ragazzi_ anymore."

"We'll have a show down on any day you pick, _grandpa_," Danny challenged as Lindsay reached across the table and grasped his father's hand.

Enchanted, as always—or as his grandfather had said--_incantato_, his father took her hand like something out of a fairytale instead of a proper handshake (which was how she originally intended it), but it was their way and had been since the moment they'd laid eyes on each other.

His father kissed her hand, then his uncle Linus. As Julius took his turn, Danny tugged on her other hand. "We gotta go."

Lindsay, as tired as she was, just laughed as he pulled her toward the door.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Messer," she said in retreat. "It was nice seeing you again. And everyone."

"We'll see you next Sunday—you don't have to bring that son of mine with you."

"Thanks, ma."

Danny grabbed their coats from the rack and escaped out the door. Sometimes it was the only way to leave. Goodbyes in his family could last for ages. Kisses on the cheak, blessings and reminders. It was all part of the fullness of being a Messer with the whole clan around as they were tonight.

Well, except for Louie.

"How come we left early?" Lindsay asked as she shrugged into her coat.

"How come you didn't tell me you took on a double shift?"

"It wasn't a double shift—" When he simply stared her down, she shrugged. "It was more like a long shift that began a little early."

"How early?"

"A little after three."

"We didn't have to come."

"You had a day off and it's your family. I wouldn't have missed it," she took his hand. "Besides, it was just pennies."

"_Montana_, my uncles can strip the shirt off your back with pennies."

"I felt safe with your mother in the room," she said dryly. They reached the stairs and began heading down, one flight and then another.

"All right. You want to go back, try to win back the three seventy-five you've lost already?"

She pretended to consider it, though she didn't stop him from leading her on. "I'd rather take a long walk," she gave him a soft smile as the mask seemed to fall away. It was then he saw that the weariness wasn't just exhaustion.

"Bad case?" he asked, as his fingers curled more securely between hers. They reached the door and he pushed it open for her, stepping out on the street that was as familiar to him as the creases on his own hand. It was lined with multi colored buildings, mostly no taller than the three story building where most of his extended family stilled lived. Across the street was an Italian bakery that had been there since his grandmother's childhood, while further down was a _Starbucks._

A store his family had never even thought to enter--and if they knew it was a place he regularly paid for coffee--he doubted that he would be allowed into the front family room. Messers, he knew, could make their own coffee. Strong and black and made so hair would grow on your chest.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Maybe," she said softly. "But first, I want you to tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"The kind you usually tell me about growing up around here."

"One where I get into trouble?"

She laughed, which was what he intended. "Are there any others?"

"The kind where other people got into trouble around here," he said. "Have I told you about my grandmother's friend Bess?"

"I don't believe you have."

"Then, it's about time you heard."


End file.
